A Warrior's Experience
by BakaVSAll
Summary: A dying warrior gives off his life's experience for the future, after realizing a terrible truth. (K Plus just in case, Based on the Flash Game "Realm of the Mad God")


I am a defeated warrior. All my comrades are around me. And all of them... all of them have fallen. If there were those who witnessed the battle, they saw us fight for our lives against the raging Mad God. If there's anything to realize, fighting against a God is futile. It's a war with a predetermined outcome. We were meant to lose.

Of course, if there were those who witnessed the battle see me, standing among them all. They'll say that I was granted a victory. They couldn't be more wrong. If this was a victory, then why is the Mad God hiding his true form? Why are all my allies... all my friends, lying here? If this wasn't a victory, would I be on the ground as well? Would I be lifeless like everyone else?

And why do we fight anyways? We for our lives... but this battle was unnecessary. So many of us were killed, and for what? A small chance for all of us to continue the rest of our lives unhindered? That type of thinking is stupid! We don't fight against fate. We don't fight against destiny. We fight against the tiny, irrelevant parts that we can change. If his minions attack us, we will repel them. But... we became arrogant. We thought that if his minions were this weak, we can definitely stand up to him.

Worst of all... it was this God's power that made me realize how pointless our lives are. After he fled the battle, a glowing portal showed up. I thought for sure that this was salvation. This was the glorious day that made fighting worthwhile. We finally see that our lives, tortured and ragged, were going to be given solace.

But no. It's worse than anyone has ever thought.

I, the lone survivor, stepped through the portal. And there it was. The realm once more, populated with the people. And for a small moment, they were happy. I thought that all of his minions have withdrawn, and perhaps I could plant the seed of a new world. Maybe, my life would be the legacy of our people. But... the truth of the matter was much darker.

The monsters that were once vanquished returned shortly after. But it wasn't that they were revived, or new monsters. They were the exact same monsters. And the people I thought I recognized... they were the same, yet different. They acted like I was a newcomer, although I knew everything about them; their name, date of birth. To the ones I was truly close to, I knew their likes, dislikes, and favorites. It was supremely eerie to see all these faces I remember so vividly well, only for them to not know who I was.

A warrior stepped out and killed those monsters. For some reason, that warrior just seemed... familiar. And that warrior was you. You walked up to me to greet me, and that's when I made the grim realization. At the same time... in another realm of existence, I am a warrior. And you seemed so familiar, that it only took a look at your face, bloodied from the fallen demons sent by him. You are me.

The Mad God's power is beyond belief. He repeats the events of the realms over and over... People's lives are just his toys. All he does it torture us every second of every lifetime. And when we believe that we have an iota of power to go so far as to challenge him, he proves it to us that we are nothing. But... the one thing here and now is that is different is me.

I'm here in this realm, and I may not be able to fight any longer, but I do know the monsters that we face. I'll offer you my knowledge, and, should my life end, you should do the same when you best him. It's not for you, it's not for me. It's to ensure that, at one point, your descendant will make sure that there are more people that survive this vicious cycle. Right now, I know we can't fight fate. We can't fight destiny. We are simply too weak. But if there are more of us in the distant future, in another realm, maybe we'll reach that point where it isn't our destiny to be defeated. Maybe they'll best the terrible one. Maybe, one day, our descendants may be free from Oryx, the Mad God.


End file.
